Mending Wall
by Kenshin is my Bishie
Summary: [Written by my dear friend Brittany] He would always smirk when he saw the glint of happiness in her eyes when he looked over at her [from the other side of the wall] [AU] [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Note:** I did NOT, I repeat, NOT write this. My friend Brittany gave me this to post on here, so yes, I have permission. All reviews will be directed to her, so come people! Do it for Brittany! Press that purdy little button thingy on the button! You know you want to.

--------------

**Mending Wall**

Sakura walked along the stone wall the seperated the Haruno Claim from the Uchiha District. She walked to school every day on that path, acres away from her house. It may have taken longer, but she didn't care.

Every morning, Uchiha Sasuke would wait and walk on the path with her. They each would walk on seperate sides of the wall and talk. He never said a lot, but she enjoyed it. He would always smirk when he saw the glint of happiness in her eyes when he looked over at her.

He was the only one, other than Ino; a lifelong friend, that would truely listen to her. This made her feel special and like some over obnoxious, big foreheaded crybaby. Even though he was an Uchiha, she liked him, and I mean really liked him.

The Uchihas and Harunos were rival clans and they HATED each other. That is why she would sneak off the trail and head for the wall. She was lucky no one had caught her yet.

Sasuke didn't even know it, but he was starting to really like her. He enjoyed strolling down the path and talking about life. He was suspicious of only one person though, who he thought was spying on them - Itachi. Itachi was his older brother who was accused of killing his own best friend. He was an evil and merciless man.

One day, while they were talking, Sasuke sensed bad aura floating in the air. He knew that chakra, it was Itachi! They were in trouble. But he couldn't even put a foot on the Haruno's land, unless he wanted to be shot down, dead. Somehow it still bothered him.

Sakura noticed that something was wrong and stopped walking. There was a cute, curious look on her face. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. She was still suspicious, but kept walking.

The next day...

Sakura woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were waiting at the foot of the stairs. They were pretty mad.

"When were you going to tell us..." Her mother started.

"... that you were actually talking to an **Uchiha**!" He father emphasized "talking" and "Uchiha" well and with disgust.

Who had told them? No one had ever found out!

Later that morning...

Sasuke stood, leaning back against a tree. She was very late. School was going to start soon. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming ahead.

It had started raining when he started walking. It was 10 o'clock, **_10 O'CLOCK_**! Where was Sakura?

At school...

Sakura was there! Sasuke was shocked. Secretly, he felt his heart break. She had stood him up. It was already the second half of the day. He walked up to Iruka and shot him an I-Don't-Care-About-Anything look. The look worked because Iruka didn't ask anything.

Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura. When he looked at her, she took her gaze from him and looked down. Her eyes were full of sadness and pain. Right now, he was even more angry than concerned. He hated being mad at her, but she stood him up, played him for a sucker. Something wasn't right about it, though.

In the evening...

Sakura sat on the grass with her back against the wall. He faced was hidden by her knees that were crushed against his chest. She had been crying uncontrolably for hours.

**_Flashback..._**

_Her mother came up to her. Rage was in her eyes. Sakura had never been more afraid in her life!_

_"Did you not forget what they did?" He mother's face was cracking with pain and rage. She tried as hard as she could not to slap her daughter. _

_She didn't answer. Tears started to trickle down her face. Her older sister. That was the only thought that went through her mind. Her sister's life gave her extreme power, but when she died, that power and love disappeared. When she was alive, they were unseperable. Now that she was gone, no one has been able to take her place. _

_"From now on, you're going to be escorted by someone on the Main Road. You are now allowed to see him ever again."_

_That was it, that broke her heart. She loved him. She started crying ever more. She ran out, not wanting anyone to see her cry. It made her feel like she was a disgrace._

_**... End Flashback.**_

A dark shadow cast over her, but she was too upset to notice. Two strong hands slipped under her arms and pulled her up. Sakura's eyes were still closed and teary. She didn't want to open them. She was turned around and then pulled closer to the wall. The next thing she felt, was warm lips against hers.

She opened her eyes and there was Sasuke, bending over the wall. Her lips were pressed against his. When they broke apart, a few minutes later, Sasuke slid over the wall and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I will risk everything to be with you." He said and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Sakura was in bliss.

7 years later...

"Sasuke," Sakura started, her hands spread out under her head, "do you think I'm pretty?"

Her husband sighed, got on the bed, and pulled her to him. She looked back at him and smiled.

"No, Sakura. You're definitely not pretty. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He tightened his grip on her waist.

Sakura replied, "I love you more than anything." She turned around and passionately kissed him.

**The End.**

-------------------------------------------

... Unless all your reviews and I are able to convince my dear friend and awesome writer Brittany to continue with a sequel of sort... but for now, **_REVIEW_**!!!!!

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!


End file.
